


Surprise and Satisfaction

by RedHawkeRevolver



Series: Scars and Love [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera gives Evelyn a surprise to give to the Commander.<br/>Total filthy smut. No excuses or apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise and Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing two stories for Cullen and Evelyn right now, one is only in the 'barely smoldering' stage of slow burn and one is too fluffy for dirty smut insertion (pun intended). I wrote this to get it out of my system so I could refocus on angst and fluff without the smut clouding my judgment. Thank you for your indulgence. Needless to say, NSFW. Thanks for reading!

Evelyn walked out of Sera's room and just stood there as the door shut behind her. She was a little flustered, a blush of heat coloring her cheeks. She felt self-conscious, but also strangely confident. She felt scandalized, but also empowered. She felt... _exposed_.

She couldn't wait to tell Cullen. Or rather, _show_ him.

She bolted down the stairs of the tavern, nodding only quickly to a few people who offered a greeting at her. The Iron Bull tried to stop her to talk, but she waved him aside, mumbling an apology over her shoulder at him.

She had to see Cullen. Now. _Right now_.

She winced at the sunlight striking her eyes as she ran outside. She took the stairs two at a time up to Cullen's tower. It was the middle of the afternoon. He'd be working, of course. She didn't often use her position to leverage him into spending time with her before he felt his duties were complete, but she would make an exception today.

She charged through his doors without knocking and found him meeting with two of his captains. She didn't even bother to hide her frustrated look at not finding him alone. She didn't dismiss them or interrupt, but she did fidget and pace by the door looking annoyed until his men got the picture and realized the Inquisitor did not want to wait her turn today. Taking a chance that it would be better to get on her good side than to keep the Commander busy, they hurried their business to conclusion and practically tripped over themselves trying to leave as quickly as possible.

Evelyn smiled a dirty little smile. Poor Cullen. She wondered if he knew his men were doing this as much for themselves as they were for either of them. Everyone knew the Commander was always in a better mood after a visit from the Inquisitor. The longer that visit lasted, the better. And if the visit took place behind closed doors, the soldiers knew they'd have an easy time of it for the rest of the day.

Cullen didn't wait for the doors to shut before he started scolding her. "Evelyn, you know very well they're going to defer to you if you show up here. We were discussing important business, I hope you have a good reason for chasing my men out."

"Why don't you tell me, love, if you think this is important." She purred softly as she walked over to where he was standing behind his desk. He looked down at her disapprovingly but he let her stand before him and take his hands in hers.

"I've just been to see Sera. She's been meaning to show me something...teach me, actually."

Cullen lifted a doubtful eyebrow. "I seriously doubt anything having to do with that woman is worth interrupting me for."

Evelyn just smiled and pushed herself up on her toes to kiss him. Soft at first, light and innocent, hands clasped and lips barely touching.

Cullen started protesting. "Evelyn, I don't have time for this right now, it's the middle of the day..."

She leaned in more insistently. She pushed her tongue past his words and tilted her head to cup his mouth with hers, wider, deeper. She whimpered into the kiss a little, a sound she knew he couldn't resist. Of course he started to respond, though still reluctant, torn between duty and desire. His fingers twined with hers and squeezed and he bowed his head down to her to pull more of her tongue into his mouth.

He indulged for a few moments before he started gently trying to back away. "Evelyn, we have to stop, love. Later, I promise." But the words were weak and his resolve was faltering.

She spared a glance downward at the obvious bulge in his leather trousers, reaching out for her and she smirked smugly. He was so dedicated, her Commander. Self-sacrificing enough to chase her away and work the rest of the afternoon with a raging hard on and no relief. Even without her little surprise, she knew she wouldn't have to do much to break him, but as it was, today, she was going to shatter him completely.

She pressed their faces together again, silencing him. She took one of his hands and twisted it around, guiding it under her tunic to the front of her leggings.

"Evelyn..." He admonished again, but he didn't take his hand back.

Not bothering with the ties, she pushed his hand down into her small clothes, his rough fingers sliding across her stomach, then lower to her intimate center where he found...

"Ah...!"  Cullen jerked backwards with a gasp. Their lips separated but his hand was still down her pants. His eyes were wide with shock, his mouth gaping, words hanging on his tongue but unable to find form. "Evelyn..." He managed to breathe out. "What...?"

She smiled an evil little smile. Coy and captivating. Wanton and eager. "Do you like it?" She asked innocently, as if she was asking his opinion of a new dress or bauble. "Sera did it for me. And Leliana says it's what all the women are doing in Val Royeaux."

"Maker's breath, Evelyn! You've...There's no..." Poor dear couldn't find his words. She helped.

"There's no more hair down there, love. I know."

"How..." His voice sounded embarrassed, unsure, but his fingers didn't seem to agree. When, at first, he was frozen with disbelief, it had taken only a few moments for his hand to start... _exploring_. She felt the muscles in his digits twitch at first, barely perceptible, but she encouraged it by pushing up on her toes higher and tilting her pelvis forward into his grasp. She removed her own hand that had guided him and placed it behind her to rest on the edge of his desk to brace herself.

"There's a special wax that's heated and applied and when it's pulled free the hair comes with it." It was a clinical explanation at best that she offered, but even so his eyes dilated as she spoke, lips pursed together, nostrils flaring, _want_ obvious in his face.

"But...did it hurt?" He asked, voice rough like gravel.

"It did," She whispered with a pout, "But I wanted to do it for you. Don't you think it will feel good? To have me like this?" She was laying it on thick now. She felt like living, breathing, writhing sex down there and she needed him to feel it too.

A serrated breath escaped him at her brazen questions. His fingers were hot against her naked skin, not even protected anymore by the coarse little curls that had once adorned her there. She had already been half aroused just walking over here, her bareness rubbing against her clothes, the whole area still humming with a little sting of pain.

When he started feeling his way around the territory made newly uncharted, she almost came undone right there in his hand. First he smoothed his fingertips across her mound, back and forth, back and forth, the calloused pads dragging maddeningly across the too sensitive skin. When she bit her lip and started panting, he pushed lower, sliding a finger across her slit. He glided across her lips smoothly, impossibly slick with a new kind of friction due to her lack of hair.

He stepped closer, pushing her bottom back against the desk. His hand moved deeper still, gathering up her shameful wetness with his fingers and then pushing two of them inside her. They slipped in so easily, so unexpectedly, that they both gasped, breath hitched and mouths falling open.

She let out a moan as she sat down hard on his hand trying to take him deeper. She pushed herself up so that she was positioned on the desk, legs spread for him, encouraging his probing.

He leaned over her, eyes intent now. He unclasped his other hand from hers and brought it up to the small of her back, almost bracing her with it as he pumped his fingers into her a few times. All she could do was make a stuttering "mmmmm" sound at the exquisite sensitivity she was enjoying with just his hands on her. She closed her eyes and licked her lips, eagerly picturing his cock moving inside her instead.

But before she could even establish a rhythm he pulled out his fingers and cupped her roughly, lifting her up by her sex and pushing her backwards. She braced herself on her elbows and watched him pull his hand free. It was her turn to protest.

"Cullen, please..." She whined. She needed something inside her, some part of him, any part of him.

He ignored her and muttered, low and harsh, "I want to _see_."

He pulled a knife from his belt, clearly not wanting to take time with knots, and cut straight up the laces of each of her boots. She kicked them off and watched him bring the knife up to cut the ties from her leggings as well. He tossed the knife aside and it landed with a clatter onto the flagstones. He yanked down her bottoms, smallclothes and all in one movement, tossing them after the knife.

The cool air inside the tower bit into her overly heated, unprotected skin and she inhaled sharply. Cullen grabbed behind her knees and lifted her legs up and apart. He glared down at her naked sex with a hungry look. She burned under his gaze, hot with shameful need.

She had never felt more exposed before him, never felt more exposed in any way her whole life. She would swear she felt an icy breeze tickle across her wet core that ached to be filled with heat.

She didn't have to wait long. Cullen dropped down slowly to his knees, his eyes never leaving her soaked little folds, revealed to him in a whole new way. He gathered her legs up over his shoulders and his face disappeared down into her. Her head fell back and she moaned again, a long and painfully needy sound. She felt him drag his nose up her slit and then he followed it with his searing hot tongue. He lapped at her shallowly only once from bottom to top before he drove his tongue inside her.

She bit her lip until she tasted blood. It never felt like this before. So sensitive. So slick.

When he started stroking her clit with his thumb she bucked up into his mouth, pushing his tongue deeper. He hummed against her as he exhaled then pulled back suddenly only to blow a thin stream of cool air on her heated cunt.

She let out the first notes of a scream before she brought her hand up to her mouth and bit down to silence herself. She squeezed her eyes shut and wiggled her hips trying to bring his attention back to where she needed him. Not only did she feel so deliciously bare, but she felt maddeningly empty. She needed him inside her now like she needed air to breathe.

When she heard him chuckle, from above her now, all she could think to do was beg. "Cullen, please, _please_..." She tossed her head from side to side as if it would hurry his movements. He pulled away from her entirely to fumble with his belt and the ties on his own trousers.

He grunted when he pulled himself free and without ceremony, without warning he shoved his cock inside her in one thrust, sinking fast and deep, pressing her into the hard wood of his desk. She would have screamed again if her breath hadn't been taken from her when he took her. It was his turn to moan now, seated snuggly between her legs. He didn't move for a moment, but then he pushed her thighs apart even wider and held them there when he started thrusting.

She looked up at him now. She loved seeing him looming over her, loved seeing his face when he took his pleasure from her and loved seeing his cock sliding in and out of her. But this time when her eyes moved to where they were joined she could have come right then at the sight of her exposed sex swallowing up his hard length over and over with nothing to obstruct the view. It was obscene and arousing beyond anything she could have imagined.

He must have silently agreed with her thoughts because he was a crazed animal pounding away, honey eyes locked on his cock disappearing into her.

She fell back against the desk, all ability to think or move coherently leaving her as she was thoroughly and wildly fucked by the now totally unhinged Commander. His strokes were savage and deep and he breathed heavily with effort. She could feel him flexing inside her and she wanted to squeeze her legs around him but he continued to hold her open by force.

The heat was building inside her, quick and unrelenting and she had no hope of delaying it so she chased it. She pumped her hips up against him in time with his thrusts. She could feel her peak just within reach and he knew, so he brought it to her. He leaned forward just enough, his pelvis pressing hard just against her throbbing button and she couldn't hold it in this time. She screamed. Screamed his name, screamed for more, screamed up into the rafters begging him to never ever stop.

But all good things come to an end and her riotous release brought forth his own. He shoved into her hard one last time, clutching her close now, panting over her, a growl rumbling in his throat as she felt his seed spurt inside her.

He collapsed boneless atop her, fifteen stone of muscle and metal crushing down on her. She sighed and laughed low and soft. It roused him enough to pull away so she could breath. He pulled out of her and she pushed herself up on her hands. When her legs shifted, a little trickle of his come slid down the inside of her thigh, clearly visible and totally indecent. Cullen saw it too, a smirk ghosting across his lips as he swiped it up with a finger and offered it to her.

She took the finger in her mouth and lapped at it greedily, tasting both of them on her tongue. He popped his finger out of her mouth and his lips took its place. He kissed her. Slow and soft and full of love after his brutal lust filled abandon. When he pulled away, he smiled and put himself to rights, picking her clothes up off the floor and handing them to her.

She took the ruined boots and leggings and just looked at him, incredulous. "How do you expect me to leave with these?"

He had already turned away and started shuffling through his papers, all business again. "I don't expect you to leave." He said without looking at her. "I expect you to climb up that ladder and sit your bald little cunny in my bed until I'm done with my work and can have you again. The sooner you leave me be, the sooner we can both enjoy that little surprise you've sprung on me."

She didn't need told twice. She scrambled down off his desk and scurried her naked behind up to his loft. She was half-way up the ladder when he called out to her.

"And Evelyn," He said loudly, "Sera is _never_ to do this to you again." She whipped her head around to look at him, stunned, then he added with a smile, "In the future, I'll do it."


End file.
